


Pet Names

by Wyndewalker



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little PWP in which Ezra and Vin discuss 'pet' names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

Ezra smirked when he saw the direction of Vin's gaze as he lay stretched out naked on the bed. He gripped one of the wrought iron rails of the headboard with his left hand while he gripped his hard cock with his right. "If you give me a good show, I'll let you play with Ace all you want."

Vin paused in undoing his gunbelt to frown at his lover. "The last thing I want to play with right now is your horse, Ezra."

"I wasn't talking about my horse, Vin. I was talking about my erection."

"You named your cock after your horse?" Vin asked as he continued getting undressed.

"No," Ezra answered, licking his lips as Vin's chest was revealed one tantalizing inch at a time.

"So, ya named your horse after your cock then?" The shirt was tossed to the side and Vin rested with one hand toying with the top button of his pants.

"Good Lord," Ezra breathed. "No. My horse's name is Ace of Spades. My cock is Ace, as in Ace In The Hole."

Vin chuckled at the play on words, made more amusing by the fact that Ezra was the one to explain the concept to him originally. "There better be only one hole Ace is going in from now on." He resumed stripping, undoing the buttons of his pants slowly to tease Ezra.

"Oh most definitely," Ezra was quick to reassure him, though his eyes never strayed from Vin's crotch. "Ace is a one hole only kind of guy. Tell me, Vin, do you have a pet name for the magnificent pillar of flesh rising from your own groin?"

Vin stared at him, his head tilted to the side, hands on slim naked hips. "Do ya mean do I have a name for my cock?"

"Mmm."

"Ayup," Vin answered with a grin as he climbed onto the bed between Ezra's legs.

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" He gasped as Vin took up the task of stroking 'Ace'.

"Cowboy," Vin said with a grin. "As in Ride'm, Cowboy."

"Hmm," Ezra hummed in pleasure, reaching down to stroke 'Cowboy'. "I like it, but I think it needs a minor change."

"What kinda change?" Vin leaned down and nipped at one rosy nipple.

"Well," Ezra started, trying to keep his voice even, "I am not a cowboy, and as I am the only one who will be 'riding' him from now on I think an appropriate name would be Gambler."

"Ride'm, Gambler," Vin said as if considering it, then grinned. "I reckon it'll do. So you gonna ride'm, Gambler?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Ezra replied, wrapping his legs around Vin's waist.

With a laugh Vin buried himself in his lover.

~Fini~


End file.
